The invention is based on a shower having a shower head from which a jet of water emerges through at least one jet orifice of a jetting disk. Shower heads of this kind are known as head showers, hand showers and also as side showers.
Means are known in conjunction with shower heads for manually selecting several kinds of jets, for example, a hard jet and an aerated, more softer jet of water. For this purpose selectors are provided on the shower head, for example, a selector lever.
Known furthermore are massage showers in which a jet of water is interrupted at a high frequency by an element arranged in the shower head. The resulting jet thus consists of a sequence of short jets, the interruptions being, however, so short that the user is unable to discern the switching actions.
A shower head is also known which has automatic cleaning means in which cleaning fingers are thrust into the jet orifices by a turbine.